


Duties of A Flatmate

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Boredom, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock is bored. He even found himself a flatmate but did it help? No, not at all. He starts driving John mad. John has an idea how to make it better, how to cure Sherlock's boredom.





	Duties of A Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> I so like references ...

Sherlock was so very bored. He kept restlessly pacing over the floor in his flat and soon would have ruined the carpet.  
And he had even done what Mycroft had suggested. He had found himself a flatmate. But did he help? No! He didn’t. He still was bored.  
He watched John. He sat in his armchair and sipped his tea. He typed as slowly as a crippled eagle on his laptop and drove Sherlock into madness. Sherlock was typing quicker with his toes.  
Sherlock desperately needed something to do. But his mobile showed no new messages, no new cases, not even his brother bothered him.  
He hovered behind John and looked over his shoulder. He was typing something for his blog, probably Sherlock’s latest case. Suddenly John shut the lid and sighed.  
“Sherlock, what’s wrong with you?” Sherlock stood absolutely still.  
“Nothing is wrong with me. What should be wrong with me?” John looked up from down below.  
“You are pacing like a tiger in the zoo before the feeding. You are restless.”  
“I am bored!” Sherlock suddenly shouted and started to pace around John. John let him circle the armchair three times until he snatched his wrist.  
“Stop it!” Sherlock almost fell on his back. Instead he stumbled a step backwards and sat half on John’s armrest with his arm bent awkwardly. He tried to get up but John wouldn’t let go.  
“Let go!” He demanded.  
“You have to come down, Sherlock.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do!”  
“You need to relax.”  
“I can’t! I have no case!” Sherlock became louder and his mouth stood open already.  
“What can I do to help you?” Sherlock looked over his shoulder. This was a surprise. Him still being held tight was a surprise, too. His cock was also surprised.  
“Calm me down if you can.” Sherlock expectantly looked at John. John sighed again and used his free hand to sip the rest of his tea.  
“Sherlock, do you trust me?”  
“I let you move in with me. How can I not trust you?” John nodded.  
“Say it. Tell me you trust me!”  
“I trust you.” John let go of him.  
“Very well then, let me see. You are bored. You need a distraction. What about an experiment?” Sherlock stood by John’s side again but now sat down on the coffee table.  
“You want to perform an experiment?”  
“Yes, exactly. Are you willing to participate?” Sherlock leant forward.  
“What kind of experiment?”  
“The final solution to cure your boredom? A way to help you relax?” Sherlock licked his lips. John’s voice was ringing a bell inside him. It had become deeper and Sherlock moved even closer.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“I want you to concentrate on nothing but a single touch.”  
“How can I concentrate on a single touch when I see, hear, smell …” John tilted his head and smiled. Sherlock’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, I see …” He licked his lips again.  
“I had no idea you were …” John looked at him.  
“I was what? Sherlock?” He looked a bit like a small, blond devil, Sherlock thought.  
“That you were into such things?” Sherlock tried to explain himself. John grinned very crookedly.  
“What do you mean by such things?” He innocently asked Sherlock who sighed exasperated.  
“You know exactly what I am talking about! Don’t consider me dumb, John!” Said one now had a smug expression on his face, Sherlock thought.  
“I am just offering my help here, Sherlock. Because if we don’t do anything against you pacing around like a mad man, I will just simply tie you up and gag you so you can’t move or complain for a very long time. And I am not talking about a nice experiment with benefits for you. Understood?” The smile was still on his face but his eyes looked stern. Sherlock swallowed.  
“Benefits?” He quietly asked and John just nodded.  
“I asked you a question, Sherlock. Please answer it or this will be over right now.” Sherlock straightened up.  
“I understood perfectly well. Please start with your experiment. I will do anything needed.” Now John leant back in his armchair and looked at him.  
“OK, here are the rules. This is my experiment and mine alone. You have no say in it except for stopping me if needed. Agreed?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Agreed.” Sherlock’s mouth stood slightly open and his curiosity was obvious. He wasn’t bored anymore.  
“Get up then and go into your room.” Sherlock stood and slowly turned around. Then his stance changed and he walked into his bedroom without looking back. John smiled and followed him. He closed the door.  
“Please undress while I will collect the needed equipment for the experiment. I expect you to be naked when I am back.” Sherlock at once started to get rid of his suit. John left the room and while closing the door again he already was able to hear the ruffling of his shirt falling down on the hardwood. He grinned.  
Upstairs he opened the black box in his wardrobe. He had a look and then decided to just bring the whole box. He would chose later what he would use on Sherlock. He carried the box downstairs and entered his room without knocking. He placed the box on his desk.  
Sherlock was in fact stark naked and God, was he beautiful. Unintentionally John licked his lips when looking him over. He never had the chance before to have a closer look at him in his birthday-suit.  
When John looked into his eyes he saw at once how vulnerable he was in this state. He even seemed self-conscious. He warmly smiled at him.  
“Gorgeous …” John told him when moving around him touching his lower back. Under his palm he felt his muscles lose their tension.  
He circled him several times but never let go of his body while he thought about what to do. He knew he needed to be gentle and careful with him.  
“I am beginning the experiment now by putting a blindfold on you. Please remember, if there is anything you don’t like, if you are in pain or want to stop, simply signal me to stop by just saying so or if you aren’t able to speak by crossing your index and middle finger. OK?”  
“OK, John.” Quiet voice and a bit shaky but also a bit excited. John chose a black, velvety blindfold which he carefully held over his eyes and then closed it behind his back. His breathing pattern changed at once.  
“Do you need to sit down?” A short nod followed and John led him over to his bed and made him sit on the blanket.  
“Now I am going to gag you. Open your mouth, please.” Sherlock did that, too. John used a medium sized inflatable plug,buckled it in his neck and pumped it up properly so Sherlock's mouth was stuffed and it showed. Goose-skin appeared on Sherlock’s skin and he tensed again.  
“Hush …” John soothed him stroking over his back. Sherlock leant into the touch and huffed out a breath through his nose. John sat beside him on the bed and moved his palm over his thigh. He started to tremble and reached out for John’s hand.  
“Do you need a break?” He shook his head.  
“Are you doing OK?” He nodded.  
“Do you want to continue with the experiment?” Another nod followed.  
“You are doing just fine. I will restrain you now so you won’t be able to touch back anymore. I will stay in this room with you all the time. I won’t ever leave you. Understood?” He nodded. John pulled the box closer but didn’t let go of him. He pulled out wrist and ankle cuffs. He chose the ones which were padded with velvet because this wasn’t about pain. This was for Sherlock’s benefit.  
“Please move up on your bed with me.” Sherlock moved backwards. When he was positioned correctly John stopped him and closed the cuffs around his slim ankles. Next he took his wrists and repeated the action.  
“Are these too tight?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“OK, I am going to tie your legs to the posts now. They will be spread and you won’t be able to close them. Do you want to proceed?” Sherlock nodded and John took the rope out of the box. He pulled his legs apart and wound the rope around the bed-posts. All the time he kept touching his feet or legs keeping the contact. He also looked at his hands which were holding on to the blanket.  
“I will repeat the action now with your thighs right above your knees. Do you …” He nodded even before John had finished the question. John smiled and cuffed his thighs. When he was done Sherlock wasn’t able to move his legs anymore.  
John moved his palm up his thigh, over his hip and chest reaching his arm. Sherlock spread his arms all by himself making John smile.  
“I suppose this means you want to proceed?” Sherlock nodded and John tied his arms to the upper posts. When he was done he knelt by his side moving both hands over his chest.  
“We are almost done. I will now put plugs into your ears so you won’t be able to hear me anymore. Do you remember what you are supposed to do when you are uncomfortable?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Show me, please.” Sherlock crossed his fingers and John petted his chest.  
“Very good.” He reached into his box and got the ear-plugs out. Carefully he moved them into Sherlock’s ears. When he was done he didn’t move. He just placed his hand on his hip.  
He waited until Sherlock’s breathing pattern changed. It became anxious. To remove the last of his senses he opened a little container holding some mint cream. He took just a little bit and rubbed it under his nose. Now he would only be able to smell the mint but not John.  
Sherlock was robbed of all his senses. He couldn’t move or even touch, look, hear, speak or even smell. John started the real experiment now seeing that Sherlock was half-hard already. He also had a rosy shade on his cheeks meaning he was well-aware of the fact.  
He moved up to Sherlock’s head and only took a strand of his hair between his fingers. He touched no other part of his body and Sherlock moved his head into his direction. He pulled it out and had it bounce back. After he had repeated this several times Sherlock was fully relaxed. He smiled around the gag and his fingers were curled. John smiled, too.  
Then he stopped. Sherlock made a protesting noise. John sat stock-still for several minutes and watched him squirm. Then he once poked into his belly-button and elicited a shout from Sherlock. His hips came up and he bit into the gag with his lips pulled up.  
John let go again and waited him out. Next he pinched one nipple making him yell. A second after he pinched the other. Now he groaned. John had a look and saw he was hard. His face was really flushed by now as was his chest and neck.  
John grinned and moved the fingernail of his index finger only lightly scratching over his stomach, round over his pelvis and abdominal muscles and up again to his throat where it rested. He used a bit of pressure and felt him swallow. His nostrils were wide open and his breathing pattern was quick.  
John let go again and sat back on his heels. Sherlock was extremely responsive and had given into this very quickly. Also he seemed to enjoy this very much judging by the state of his cock.  
John didn’t touch him for several minutes but kept shifting his body so Sherlock always knew he was still close by. He watched him until he had relaxed and calmed down again. His breathing was regular and his body was relaxed.  
Only then John blew over his prick. The noise Sherlock made was close to a whimpering wail. John had no idea how to describe it. Snot ran out of his nose and he shivered for several seconds after John’s move.  
John grinned. This was bloody fantastic. He gave him several minutes to relax and moved to the end of the bed. He stood on the hardwood but was still leaning on the bed to give the needed dips in the mattress for Sherlock. He lowered his head and licked over his ankle. Sherlock’s foot twitched but he couldn’t move away. He howled and shook. It sounded like sobbing now and John looked up into his face. Then he checked his prick again. Erect and hovering over his pubic hair.  
John longingly looked at it. It was big, long and white, and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. He looked at it for several minutes until Sherlock had come down again. Spit and snot had run over his chin and neck. He looked ravishing.  
John lowered his head, opened his mouth and licked his lips. He held his breath and lowered his head some more. Then he sucked. Sherlock screamed and jerked beneath him. And then he came. Violently and hard he came into John’s mouth. John swallowed him down and licked him as long as he could to coax everything out.  
When he was done he looked over his body. He breathed hard through his nose, his hands were into fists and his body was tense.  
John tasted Sherlock on his gum and tongue. He licked his lips. He gently placed his palm on his stomach and felt him twitch beneath his hand and fingers. He moaned constantly only interrupted by a sobbing sound now and then. His head lolled over the pillow.  
John continued his soothing moves until Sherlock stopped moving at all and stilled completely. John let go and touched again and he didn’t respond anymore. He had gone under.  
John knew the signs and slowly started to untie him. He didn’t even react to him when he took away both blindfold and gag. His mouth stayed open a bit but he breathed calmly. His face was completely relaxed and he looked very young and even more vulnerable.  
John got a wash-cloth from the bathroom and cleaned his face and throat from snot and saliva. Afterwards he cleaned his genitals and stomach.  
John felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him. He was still fully dressed but he didn’t want to leave him alone now. He had no idea how he would react when waking up. So he just took the box off his bed and then shed his shoes, socks and jeans.  
He moved under the blanket and managed somehow to get Sherlock’s gangly limbs underneath, too. Sherlock’s body was heavy but John had managed more on his several tours. When he was finally pleased he pulled up the duvet and cuddled against him. He had one leg between Sherlock’s and his good arm was over his waist. His nose was pressed against his shoulder. He spread out his fingers and held him. John fell asleep.

***

After Sherlock had been made completely helpless, couldn’t move, couldn’t smell, hear or speak he finally came down. The darkness helped a lot to focus. John’s touches made him mad and he was aroused.  
At first he had felt bad about it but later on he didn’t care anymore. He only enjoyed.  
He had tried to mentally file his own reactions to John’s actions but hadn’t been able to concentrate. They needed to repeat this soon. He wanted to come down like this again. And only then Sherlock realised he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom and he was not alone. John was sleeping beside him. Now he could smell him again, the very special scent of John which was tea, wood and vanilla; male.  
Sherlock smiled and very carefully turned around. John’s arms fell off his body but he didn’t wake. He rolled on his back now and Sherlock looked at him. He was only clad in his tee and boxers and suddenly Sherlock remembered everything. He furiously blushed.  
He had never experienced something like this. No one had ever given him head or even loved him enough. John was experienced. He knew exciting stuff. He wanted to do more experiments. This being helpless had been great. Reduced to a waiting existence focused and concentrated on the next touch and wondering when it may come and how it will be executed had been intense. He remembered he had cried and sobbed. He also remembered he had screamed and yelled. His jaw still hurt a bit from the gag but it had also felt great.  
He wondered if he was allowed to touch John now the experiment was over. He wanted to feel something under his hands, too. He settled cross-legged by his side and pulled the duvet over his legs and groin. Then he placed both his hands on John’s body and settled with his eyes closed.  
He sucked up all the information about his skin texture, his body hair, his body temperature and his breathing pattern while sleeping. He did this for a long time until he felt a change. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked directly into John’s. He let go of him at once.  
“What are you up to, Sherlock? Because whatever it was, it felt good …” John groaned and stretched his body. His arms were over his head and he yawned heartily. His hair was a mess but his eyes shone bright blue.  
“I needed to feel you, collect data about you.” John smiled.  
“Did you collect all the data needed?” Sherlock nodded.  
“I think so, yes.” John got up on his elbows.  
“Because then you could be nice and for once get me a coffee in bed.” Sherlock looked surprised for just two seconds but then hurried to comply. He dashed out and into the kitchen. He probably didn’t notice that he was still naked. Hopefully Mrs Hudson wouldn’t appear right now. He heard him clutter in the kitchen and soon there was the divine smell of coffee. He brought his mug and placed it on the night-stand.  
“Would you like something else?” Now John looked at bit surprised but at least he could give it a try.  
“Actually yes, if you are asking so nicely. I would like to have some toasts with butter and jam. An omelette would be great, too. Thank you, Sherlock.” Sherlock beamed and on his way now this time he snatched his dressing-gown.  
He listened intently to the noises coming from the kitchen. He heard the toaster and also the scrambling of eggs in a jar. There was the sizzling of butter in the pan and then there was some humming. John smiled and sat up against the headrest to drink his coffee. In fact, the coffee was fantastic. It tasted different somehow. Sherlock had added something into it. Should he ask; did he really want to know?  
Sherlock returned with his breakfast on a tray. He placed it beside John on his bed. There was one plate with toast and eggs. John looked up at him.  
“Won’t you eat something?” He only shook his head and John sighed but didn’t insist. Then he carefully tried the toast. It was toasted to perfection. Next he tried the eggs and they were cooked to perfection, too. Sherlock had added a bit of cheese and onions and a fair amount of salt. John licked his lips and devoured everything.  
“This was very good, Sherlock. Thank you so much!” Since he was used to being watched by Sherlock he hadn‘t minded him looking while having breakfast. Sherlock rubbed his hands.  
“You deserved it.” They looked into each other’s eyes.  
“What?” John tilted his head. Sherlock blushed a bit and looked at the wall instead.  
“I mean after what you have done to me yesterday. I liked it a lot. It helped me a lot. So you deserve to get a good breakfast.” John smiled brightly.  
“You liked it then?” Sherlock nodded and blushed again.  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Would you like to repeat the experiment to compare the results?” He blushed deeper.  
“Yes, I would.” His voice was quiet and he collected the dishes from John. He wasn’t looking at him.  
“Look at me, please?” Sherlock inhaled, exhaled and then looked at John again.  
“Please, don’t make me do things. It’s OK if it’s an experiment but not in daily routine.” John raised his eyebrows.  
“I am not going to order you around, Sherlock, if that’s what you meant.” Sherlock swallowed.  
“I know. I am sorry. I don’t know how to word this.” Then he grabbed the tray and left him behind. John didn’t want to talk to him while still being half naked. He picked up his clothes and disappeared into the bath where he took a long shower.  
When he was almost done Sherlock pulled the curtain away and stepped inside the tub, too.  
“I am also sorry for not returning the favour. Let me do it now.” He just reached between John’s legs to grab his cock. John was shell-shocked and couldn’t react at once. He saw Sherlock’s concentrated stare and held on to the metal-bar.  
“Sherlock, don’t! Stop it!” Sherlock let go and looked at him.  
“I just wanted to return the favour. I am sorry if you don’t like me enough.” He turned around and wanted to step out of the tub but John grabbed him around the waist.  
“No, no, no, you are not leaving! Explain yourself properly! What is this all about?” Both of them stood under the warm water. John looked up at Sherlock and saw him bit his lip. Then he looked a bit closer.  
“Are you crying, Sherlock? Why are you crying?”  
“Was I just an experiment to you? Am I not good enough to return the favour?” He sobbed and tried to shake him off. John was stunned.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” He turned off the water and left the shower-stall. He handed Sherlock his towel and he took it. John started to towel himself dry, too. Sherlock kept sobbing quietly and wouldn’t look at him.  
He just dropped the towel when he was done and left the bathroom. John donned his bathrobe and followed him.  
“Sherlock, please? I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He stood on the door-sill and watched Sherlock rummage in his drawer. He put on boxers, then socks, then sweatpants and a tee and a hoodie.  
“This is his fucking armour.” John thought. Suddenly Sherlock turned around.  
“It’s all fine, I do understand. It was just an experiment. Please leave my room now and don’t forget your box.” John decided to talk to him later. Now it wouldn’t work, he could see that. He grabbed the box.  
“Thanks again for breakfast. I liked it a lot.” Then he left for his room upstairs.

***

Sherlock waited for John to leave. Then he waited for his door to be closed upstairs and only then he sneaked outside and into the kitchen to make a tea. He carried it back together with some cookies into his room and closed the door behind him. He also locked it.  
Then he sat on his bed leaning against the headrest and called his brother.  
“Brother-dear, what’s up?”  
“I need to talk to you, Myc. Could you spare a minute?” He asked quietly. Mycroft sensed this was a serious call without bickering, complaining or any other such nonsense.  
“What happened? Do you need me to come over?”  
“No, I don’t think so. I only need your advice.”  
“Go on then and tell me. I am listening.” And Sherlock told him everything. Mycroft didn’t interrupt and when Sherlock was done he slowly exhaled.  
“Well, brother-dear, I think you might have over-reacted due to your state of mind right now.”  
“But he didn’t want me to touch him!”  
“I think he was just surprised. He didn’t mean to hurt you. He just wanted to protect you.”  
“Protect me?” Sherlock was clueless.  
“Yes, protect you from yourself because you thought you had to return the favour. Admit it, you believed you were supposed to make him come, too, am I right?” Sherlock chewed his lips.  
“Yes, you are.”  
“Where are you now?”  
“I am sitting on my bed at home. Why?”  
“I don’t want you to run around with your nerves on edge, that’s all.”  
“Myc, I won’t use anymore, OK?” Mycroft sighed and apologised.  
“I am sorry, dear brother.”  
“Never mind.” Then there was silence until Sherlock continued to talk.  
“What am I supposed to do now?”  
“Get out of your hiding hole and talk to him.”  
“Perhaps I could get his favourite dinner?”  
“That’s a rather nice idea, Sherlock. I am sure he will understand.”  
“Thanks for listening to me, Mycroft.”  
“You are welcome, Sherlock.” They ended the call and Sherlock at first did some research on his tablet. He took about two hours and only then he slowly stood and pressed his ear against his door. There were no noises coming out of the living-room. John must still be upstairs. If he would have left, Sherlock for sure would have heard him.  
He opened his door and right he was. There was no John downstairs. He slowly walked into the kitchen and got out the menu from John’s favourite Indian take-away. And then he heard John. He was coming downstairs. Sherlock slowly turned around and looked over to the stairs. John also was wearing comfy clothes. Their eyes met and John slowed down. Sherlock made a hesitant step forward and finally they met in front of the kitchen.  
“Would you like to talk to me now and explain what happened?” John asked. Sherlock cleared his throat.  
“Yes, please let’s sit down.” They sat in their armchairs and faced each other. Sherlock still held the menu in his hands. John leant back in his armchair and looked at Sherlock.  
“I thought you expected the favour returned. And when you denied me I thought I had not been good.” He spilled it out very quickly and didn’t look at John. But John looked at Sherlock and saw his eyes water. He slowly moved on his knees and sat before Sherlock. Carefully he placed his palms on his thighs.  
“This wasn’t about exchanging things and returning favours, Sherlock. This was about me helping you. And I believe I did help you, didn’t I?” Sherlock swallowed.  
“The experiment was good. The outcome was better than I expected.”  
“If I would have wanted a reward, I would have told you. You should know that about me. I don’t expect you to read my mind even though I know you can.” John smiled a bit and Sherlock obviously relaxed.  
“You were so brilliant and I felt so good during and after the experiment. I never experienced something like that before in my whole life. I felt the need to give something to you in return.” A single tear fell out of his eye and he rapidly blinked. John reached out for the coffee table and the box of Kleenex.  
“Here you go. Please don’t cry. There is no reason to.” Sherlock took the Kleenex and blew his nose.  
“I am sorry. You must think me childish.”  
“I very often do, you know, but not now.”  
“I am sorry I touched you without permission.” John smiled.  
“I am not. It felt nice. You were so tender, so careful with me. I am just not used to that in bed.” With these words he stood and his bones cracked.  
“But you did the most wonderful and tender things to me, too. How could I act any other way?”  
“Well, you surely must have wondered what was in my box? Or what more was in my box?” Sherlock wouldn’t look at John but nodded.  
“I had a look when you brought it into my room but I wasn’t able to see a lot.”  
“Would you like me to show you what’s in that box?”  
“You want to show me what’s in your box to plan further experiments?” John shrugged.  
“Maybe? Yes? Whatever you want, I am up to it.” And he broadly smiled at Sherlock.  
“First of all I want us to be good again.” Sherlock quietly said.  
“We are good.” John assured him and he relaxed. Then he suddenly waved the menu in front of John’s eyes.  
“I thought you would like your favourite for dinner?”  
“Yes, I would. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Sherlock proudly smiled, obviously he needed to be praised, John noted. Then he watched him order and set up the table in the meantime.  
Later they sat at their kitchen table and sipped a glass of wine. Sherlock kept watching John over the rim of his glass. John locked eyes with him and Sherlock blushed. John smiled.  
“Don’t be ashamed. It’s OK to watch.”  
“I was thinking.”  
“About our next experiment?”  
“Yes.” Then there was silence. John gave him a minute and then asked:  
“Do you have questions? Or any wishes? Ideas? Or do you know what you want to do?” Sherlock just grabbed his tablet, moved his finger over it and handed it over to John. Everything happened without having spoken a single word.  
John knew him long enough by now to know that meant “yes”. So he accepted the tablet and looked at the screen. His eyes grew wide. There were several sites opened all about the same topic. There was bondage, BDSM and a gay-porn site. Another site was offering toys and the last one showed an arrangement of collars.  
“Well, you really looked into it, didn’t you?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, I wondered what else we could do. It’s all very exciting.” John wondered if he had started something terrible or if he might have created a monster.  
“So you have some ideas for the next experiment?”  
“Open the excel file.” John had a closer look at the screen again and found it. He tipped on the icon and a list opened. It was long and sorted after prime wishes and less urgent wishes. John started to read. The first point was “more bondage” followed by “different types of gags”, ”different sizes of plugs and such” and also a point “positions”.  
John kept staring at the screen. He didn’t read all his list entries because there were many. Instead he cleared his throat.  
“This is enough for at least twenty more experiments, Sherlock.”  
“Yes, I know. I thought about it for quite a time.”  
“Why?” Sherlock looked at John and tilted his head.  
“Why what?”  
“Why do you want me to do these things to you?”  
“Because you did a splendid job the first time, because I liked it a lot and because no one ever treated me with so much care and tenderness like you did.” Now it was John’s turn to blush.  
“Sherlock, have you ever …”  
“No, never.” John looked at him.  
“But why? You …” And he made a move towards him. Sherlock looked clueless.  
“I what?” He clearly didn’t understand.  
“You look beautiful and you are sexy. You are sex on legs the way you move. Surely there were offers?” He shrugged it off.  
“Hardly. I never was wanted in any way.”  
“Why do you think our experiment isn’t all this?”  
“Because you are doing it.”  
“Oh.” John sat up straight and looked at Sherlock.  
“So you think I am not boring or tedious?”  
“Of course not, John. You are anything but.” Only then Sherlock seemed to realise that John had called him beautiful and sexy. His mouth stood a bit open and he swallowed. Then he shook his head.  
“No one ever called me beautiful or sexy. There were other names and words for me.”  
“They were and are just jealous. You are a wonderful person and I know it.” Sherlock kept staring at him for quite some time. Then he shook his head.  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don’t have to. I am just telling you how it is.” John shrugged and smiled and finally Sherlock smiled, too. Then he approached John and hugged him.  
“I am glad I have found you, John. Really. Even if I am messy or rude sometimes, I am glad.” John was moved and stroked over Sherlock’s back for a moment. Then he held him a bit apart.  
“Would you like to talk about the next experiment and what you expect?”  
“I may state my wishes?” John had known before this wouldn’t be easy and now it was confirmed.  
“Of course, you even have to state your wishes. Otherwise it would be me forcing you into something and that is not right. It’s not how it works.” Sherlock licked his lips.  
“I would like to combine list entry one with list entry two then.” John picked up the tablet because Sherlock had memorised the list. It was probably nailed to a wall of his mind palace.  
The entries said “more bondage” and “various gags”. John nodded.  
“OK, I see. No problem at all. We can do that. May I touch you again with my hands?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Everywhere?” Sherlock thought for just a second what that meant but soon understood. He cleared his throat.  
“Yes, everywhere. If I am not feeling well I will use my safe-word.”  
“That’s right, Sherlock, very good.” John placed the tablet back on the coffee table and met Sherlock’s expecting eyes. When John didn’t say anything Sherlock asked:  
“When will you perform the next experiment?”  
“Are you up to it?” Sherlock straightened up and nodded.  
“Yes, absolutely. I am up to it.”

***

John made him undress and get down on his bed chest down. He wasn’t yet tied up but his hands were on his nape. John sat by his side and kept asking him questions.  
“When you wanted to return the favour how far would you have gone?”  
“I would have touched you. I monitored and saved all your moves so I should have been able to make you come.” John snickered.  
“Oh, I am convinced you would have made me come.”  
“You need to teach me more things, John.”  
“Oh, I will, believe me. But I don’t want to exaggerate, OK? Trust me with this and it will work out perfectly. Firstly this is for your pleasure and it still is nothing but an experiment.”  
“Yes, John.” John smacked his bum and he jerked.  
“Don’t get smug, Sherlock.” Sherlock turned his head a bit grinning up at him.  
“Start the experiment, John, please?” Now John pecked a kiss on his head.  
“If you ask so nicely, I will do so right away. Just stay where you are.” John got up and looked into his box. He wondered how far he could go. Sherlock had asked for more or stricter bondage. He probably just had to try. He got several ropes out and returned to the bed.  
“Get up, please, and stand beside the bed.” Sherlock moved quickly and got smacked again.  
“Pay me some respect, will you?” Sherlock swallowed.  
“I am sorry, Sir.”  
“Hold out your arms.” Sherlock spread them and John tied a harness around his torso. When he was done Sherlock's hands touched the opposite elbows. His mouth stood open. John checked his cock and saw he was half hard already.  
“I am sorry but I have to do this. Breathe, Sherlock.” Sherlock did and John once pulled his balls sharply. Sherlock's breath hitched and his erection was gone. Now John used some leather straps around his genitals. He wouldn't be able to come like this. Sherlock looked down and watched John tie his cock and balls. He licked his lips.  
“Get down on the floor on your back, please, and lift up your legs.” Sherlock did that and John tied his calves and thighs together. He pulled him up again so he knelt. He pushed his legs apart. Next he used a head-harness. He attached a bit-gag to it and buckled it rather tight. He saw Sherlock's dilated pupils and was pleased. He had been right. He closed the strap under his chin so everything was tight. The head-harness ended in a broad collar with d-rings. Parts of Sherlock's hair was pressed down by it and he looked ravenous.  
Since Sherlock had only asked for stricter bondage and gags John refrained from using the clamps on his nipples. Instead he rubbed them with his fingers. Sherlock moaned and drooled. He also blushed. John licked and sucked them until they were hard and erect.  
John wondered if he could make him go wild only by touching him. He would try.  
His hands moved all over his body. He started on his earlobes and moved down. His fingers pressed on his neck and throat, his shoulders and arms. He moved over his chest and met on his belly. Sherlock was a shivering mess by then. He drooled and his eyes were closed tight. His cock was an angry red. John kissed his nipples again making him move against him. His tongue teased him until he sobbed. He cried and John stopped wiping the tears from his ridiculous cheekbones. They locked eyes until Sherlock's fluttered close.  
Once and again John checked his hands but they were relaxed. His palms moved over his thighs by now and pushed his legs further apart. He also touched his cock and balls making him whine and keen.  
Suddenly John stopped and Sherlock focused on him again.  
“You wanted an assortment of gags, am I right?” Sherlock nodded.  
“I let you choose then.” John held up a spider-gag, a huge ball-gag and an o-ring gag. Sherlock looked at them and finally grunted and moved his head to the left. The o-ring gag it was. John wasn't surprised. It was the middle one. The spider-gag was cruel and he could tell that the ball-gag was over-sized. He could have used it but not that soon.  
John unbuckled the bit and Sherlock coughed. John gave him water and Sherlock drank. Then John placed the o-ring into his mouth and it was forced open. John stuck his fingers into his mouth and pressed his tongue down. Sherlock gurgled and his eyes widened but he didn't safeword. And he kept drooling.  
“You asked for stricter bondage, too.” Sherlock nodded and made a gurgling sound.  
“Just don't try to talk. Only cross your fingers if it's too much.” Sherlock just nodded. John attached a rope to the d-ring on top of his head and pulled it back to his bound arms. Sherlock's head was forced back and his breathing was restrained.  
John stood and looked at Sherlock on the floor. He was in awe. The sight was amazing. He lightly trembled and his eyes were closed. He still wasn't safewording.  
John saw his throbbing cock. It must hurt, John was sure of that. Sherlock experienced everything to the full extent. He was sweaty and constantly drooling.  
John stepped up behind him and knelt close. His hand came up and he placed it on his back. Gently he pressed forward until Sherlock touched the hardwood-floor. He groaned but stayed. John was impressed and then he let go. He pulled him back up and against his chest. He pressed his palms on his belly making him groan and wriggle. John grinned and kissed his back and nape. Sherlock was panting. This was just great. John loved it and it showed. He was hard.  
He got up again and gently moved Sherlock on his back. His arse was fully exposed and his eyes were wide. John knelt close and lubed his fingers. He started to rim him. First he pressed his finger tip right behind his testicles and the noise which came out of Sherlock was something John had never heard in his entire life. He decided he needed to change the gag again. Sherlock was too vocal. He took off the ring gag and dropped it. Sherlock closed his mouth. His jaw must hurt. John looked around and found his boxers. He picked them and Sherlock up and stood behind him. He placed his palm on his forehead and forced him back against his thigh.  
“Open your mouth.” Sherlock did and John stuffed the boxers inside. Sherlock's eyes were wide and he tried to spit it out. John pressed his palm on his mouth now and held him tight.  
“Are you safewording?” Sherlock stilled and shook his head once. John used a smaller piece of rope to keep the boxers in his mouth. It looked cruel but John knew what he was doing. Sherlock closed his eyes again and moaned.  
He knelt in front of him again and pressed on the point right beneath is balls. The scream he let out now was completely muffled. John was pleased. He continued to press and rub him there. He was a trembling and shivering mess and John lowered him down again. His head lolled over the floor.  
John moved on and pressed on his hole. Sherlock tensed and John looked up. His eyes were blown and then he just nodded once. John pressed some more, circled and rubbed until Sherlock got less tense and relaxed. John was able to push into him. Sherlock groaned.  
John carefully moved his finger until he was fully buried. He twisted his wrist and touched digit. Sherlock howled and clenched. John had found his prostate. He stilled until Sherlock had come down again. Then he repeated his action until he had a crying, desperate mess beneath him.  
With one hand he loosened the ropes around his thighs and calves. Groaning Sherlock stretched out his long legs but John's finger stayed where it was. He wiggled and arranged Sherlock's legs over his shoulders. He steadily finger-fucked him for minutes until he loosened the straps around his genitals. He didn't move for a minute and then he pressed down. Sherlock almost levitated off the floor and screamed his lungs out while he came in spurts all over the place. Then he suddenly relaxed and didn't move.  
John looked at him.  
“Sherlock? Look at me, please?” There was no reaction. John reached up with his free hand and felt for his pulse. It was beating weakly. Sherlock was out cold.  
John pulled out and cleaned his fingers. He carefully rolled him on his side and cut off the ropes. Sherlock didn't come to. John cleaned his body and washed his sweaty skin. He moved him up on his bed and pulled up the duvet. He cleaned the room from the toys and then joined him in bed. He brought water and glasses. He felt his pulse again. It was beating a bit faster by now. Sherlock was gliding into sleep.  
John wondered if he would mind, if he would rut against him. But he didn't. It felt like rape in his mind. Instead he just had a wank on his side. It was intense. In fact it was the most intense wank he ever had close to a nearly unconscious man. He cleaned himself with another towel and had a look at Sherlock again. He was fast asleep by now and looked extremely relaxed. He even snored lightly and it made John smile. He moved on his other side and cuddled the duvet. He fell asleep, too.

***

Sherlock felt like high. And he knew what he was talking about. The rope was great. He couldn't move at all. The gags were great, too. John touched him and his bound genitals throbbed. He lost track of time completely. Everything was a blur until John started to finger-fuck him. Sherlock saw fireworks, blinding white lights and some other things he wouldn't talk about.  
Now it felt like he was swimming, floating. He slowly woke. His room was dark and he very carefully sat up. He could make out a bottle of water and a glass on his night-stand and he was glad for it. He drank half of the bottle. He smelled John in bed, too, and he was happy that he wasn't alone. John was sleeping and he could only see a little bit of his hair.  
Actually Sherlock didn't want to leave from under the blanket but he needed to piss. Urgently. He tried to suppress it but it didn't really work.  
“Fuck ...” He quietly muttered and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He pissed for minutes and finally could relax again. He washed his hands and looked into the mirror. His face was a bit blotchy and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Had he been crying? He couldn't remember.  
He just pressed a cold wash-cloth against his eyes for a bit and then returned into his bed. He shivered and pulled up the blanket. He moved up close to John who was warm. John mumbled something but didn't wake when Sherlock placed his arm around his waist and snuggled close. John's head was right under his chin and he fell asleep again.

***

John woke the next morning because he was extremely warm. The blanket was covering him and a warm, no a hot, body was pressed against his back. Sherlock. There was also a palm flat on his belly.  
John carefully freed himself from the blanket and turned around. Sherlock was sleeping. John was still tired but he also needed the bathroom. He quietly used the loo and drank some water. He was done and crept back into bed. He fell asleep again with his nose buried in Sherlock's neck.  
The next time he woke was because a warm, silky hand was around his cock. Then another hand was on his thigh. And a lot of hair was on his face and chest.  
“Sh'lock? What are you doing?” There was no answer and John carefully shoved him off. He was dreaming and frowning. He murmured things and John tried to understand but to no avail. Then he groaned. Then he shouted roughly. John peeked under the blanket. Sherlock's cock was erect and leaking. He had a wet dream. John grinned. And then he watched.  
Sherlock moved his hips and his hands fisted the sheets. His head lolled over the mattress. His cock was flat on his belly and leaking. It was also throbbing. John could see he was close and he touched his own very hard and ready prick.  
“John!” Sherlock yelled and came. John stared just holding his cock and came, too.

***

Sherlock always was content in his predicaments. John was very skilful with ropes and everything. By now Sherlock felt naked without his collar and he used to kneel by John's side when they were at home. Sometimes John tied him to the bed or something else to calm him down after a case.  
Sherlock trusted John to do it right and never questioned him.  
John loved his duties as a flatmate.


End file.
